Computer networks allow users to connect to other users and to various sources of content. For example, using a user's computing device, the user may receive information from a remote location. The information is sent by way of packets. A packet a short fixed-length section of data that is transmitted as a unit in an electronic communications network. Packets may be addressed to a single user or to multiple users. When packets are addressed to a single user, the packet includes a destination address specifying the single user. When packets are addressed to multiple users, the packet includes a destination address that specifies the class of users.